Archie Brooker (NE)
Archie Brooker is the deuteragonist and a survivor of the outbreak in ''No Exceptions''. He is the current secondary leader of the Rudgemont Community. Pre Apocalypse Archie was born in June 2003. He lived in Hersham, Surrey with his parents. He was best friends with Andrew Whyte and Frankie Dixon. Post Apocalypse When the apocalypse began, Archie witnessed his parents get devoured by walkers. He moved in with Andrew and his family. Frankie also moved in shortly after. Season 1 "Live Forever" Archie sits in the front room with Andrew. The two talk about the outbreak. Andrew states that he hasn't seen a walker in two weeks. Archie spots three outside of the house. They go outside and put them down. Frankie returns from a supply run and walks over to them. The three talk. Max Fury sneaks up behind Frankie and hits him over the head with a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire. Andrew and Archie push Max. Max repeatedly hits Frankie's head until it's just a bloody pulp. Andrew pulls his gun out of it's holster and holds Max at gunpoint. He forces him to leave. The two inform the others of Frankie's death and bury him. "Violence" Archie is tied up by The Hounds. He is later freed. "Enemies" Archie is informed by Jasper that they are under attack by The Hounds. He packs up his possessions and the group drive to the Rudgemont community. They are greeted by Steven Jameson. "Gone" Archie goes into lockdown with the other Rudgemont residents. "War" Archie, Andrew and Jasper walk upstairs and open a window. They walk out onto the roof. Andrew points out their old youth club across the Coronation Recreation Ground. Archie spots people exiting the club. The next morning, Archie, Andrew and Jasper hear the attack and get their assault rifles. The three poke their heads round the corner and see Steven and Maya killing Jason Bush. Archie and Jasper shoot Steven to death but Maya escapes. "Betrayal" In Steven's former office (headteacher's office) Archie, Andrew, Jasper, Warren, Claire, Krishan and Jared have a meeting. Andrew tells them what happened to Steven and Maya. He explains that Maya's whereabouts are unknown and that Steven's body was burnt along with Dave's and the enemies'. Jared calls Archie and Jasper murderers and that they should've questioned them first. Krishan tells him to calm down. Warren states that he thinks Andrew and Archie should lead Rudgemont as they both have experience of the outside world. The others agree and Andrew is elected Leader of Rudgemont and Archie is elected Secondary Leader. On the Rudgemont field, Archie, Andrew, Jasper, Karl, Warren, Claire, Krishan and Jared stand before their communities. A member of The Sanctuary, Todd, asks them where Steven and Maya are. Archie explains what happened. Todd pulls his gun out from it's holster and shoots at Archie and Jasper. Claire and Jared subdue him and put him in handcuffs. At the entrance, Archie, Andrew and Jasper are stopped by Maya. She tells them that she will cut each of them to pieces and take over Rudgemont. The three begin to run and she chases them. She tells them that there is no where to hide because she knows the building like the back of her hand. They shoot at her and Jasper hits her in the leg. Maya continues to chase them. They run to the sixth form area of the library and realise that they're cornered. She lets Archie and Jasper go. After Lucy kills Maya, Max sneaks up on Archie and Jasper. Andrew stops him from killing Jasper. Archie and Jasper subdue him and take him to the prison. After the explosion, Archie and Jasper encounter Andrew and Karl. They search for survivors and find Leon, an old school friend of Andrew. The group are confronted by Mia and the Hounds. They fight them and kill them all. The five are spotted by Lia and Adam and run to the exit. They make it out alive but Lia and Adam are crushed by the falling building. Season 2 "A New World" Archie will appear in this episode. Killed Victims * Steven Jameson (Alongside Jasper Whyte) * Numerous counts of walkers Trivia * Archie is based on Chris Dixon from the British web series No Exceptions. Category:Protagonists Category:No Exceptions